The Werewolf Chronicles
by jujubee
Summary: Raven Lunatra is a teenage werewolf with an odd past. Now at Hogwarts, she tries to fit in and stirs up some trouble... maybe even murder... SB/OC


A/N- Alright, this is my new story and its been in the making for a while now. I finally got some inspiration from a certain friend and a certain song that gave me this strange idea. And here that idea lies in writing. Hopefully you readers shall like it, I'm actually pleased with the character and idea.  
  
So.  
  
Summary- It's all about a teenage werewolf, Raven Luantra, who will befriend a certain Marauder, Sirius, during 6th year and beyond. Having been through an awful ordeal as a child with parental problems and school issues, she's lived a hard life and brings an odd charm to the school. Yet when certain secrets pop through certain events begin to happen and fingers begin to point to Raven. A girl from all over brings to Hogwarts love, quidditch skills, sadness and an odd itch for rumors.  
  
Rated- To be safe, PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Hogwarts or the Harry Potter characters. However, Raven, her family, her struggles and some other characters later on are from my own wondrous imagination. Without further adew.  
The Werewolf Chronicles  
  
Chapter One- Care For A Bite?  
  
"My little fairy princess, my sweet baby cub, my dear daughter."  
  
Although that one line was repeated to me more than once when I was a tiny girl, I knew that every word meant something special. That every time it was said to me it showed I was loved with all the love my father could ever give me. Yet one specific meaning behind those loving words escaped me. And yet has shaped my entire life since they were first uttered.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Goodnight daddy," I said quietly, tucked in tight underneath my pink polka dot quilt.  
  
"Goodnight my little fairy princess, my sweet baby cub, my dear daughter," whispered my father before extinguishing the light besides my bad and silently creeping out of my now dark room.  
  
Quietly sneaking through the deserted hallway, he made his way towards an open door in front of him.  
  
"Is she in?" a woman's voice asked just behind him.  
  
My father jumped. "Don't scare me like that Lena, sheesh," he muttered, walking a bit less conspicuously now. He had reached the kitchen and now began to search through the numerous drawers.  
  
"Well? Is she in for the night?" my mother questioned him again impatiently.  
  
"Yeah she is," mumbled my father, still hastily rummaging throughout the various drawers.  
  
"Good." she paused, as if pondering how to phrase her next words, "We need to talk James"  
  
My father glanced up briefly, looked about to say something, but obviously decided it was a foolish move and kept fumbling about.  
  
"Now."  
  
"You know I can't, hon. It's a full moon tonight and if I don't get down to the Ministry to transform I might bite someone. like you," he drifted off then shot his open hand at a small, bronze ID card in what appeared to be a silverware drawer.  
  
My mother swayed on the spot. "But James, I'm not going to be here for you to bite anymore. ever," her voice trailed off, as her eyes drifted towards a door to the kitchens right. MY father gaped at her, his mouth open to say something, anything, but no words escaped.  
  
Her feet seemed to be dragging the rest of her body towards the door. Leaning down and hoisting up a navy blue suitcase, my mother sighed. She tried desperately to smile, but seemed even too exhausted to manage that.  
  
"It's just time for me to go home. I need to reclaim my throne, I need to re-grow my wings and I need to leave you," her eyes were full of honesty and my father couldn't stare away.  
  
"But what about Raven? She can't just have a werewolf as a father! She needs a mother to help care for her," he seemed overwhelmed at even the idea of her leaving and couldn't grasp the entirety of it.  
  
"She'll have to cope. But I need to leave. I'll send her financial help for school and I'll send for her when she's about 17. Her wings will sprout at about 16 and I think it'll be for the best if you snip them until I can explain to her about the entire situation. Hopefully I can answer some of her questions and see if she will take up my throne after I've left. She's our princess and always will be as long as I'm her mother," she stated, before handing my father a sheet of parchment, "This is where you or her can send me an owl if you ever need any help. And don't forget to go to the Ministry tonight. I don't want our daughter a werewolf too."  
  
She quickly walked through the door, shutting it peacefully behind her as my father slid himself to the floor; still tightly gripping the piece of parchment she had given him.  
  
I stuck my head out of my door and saw him crying noiselessly on the carpet.  
  
"Daddy, is mommy coming back?" I inquired timidly.  
  
"No Raven, she isn't."  
  
"Why not? Where is she going?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, just go back t-"  
  
Where I was supposed to go back to, I never found out. His entire body gave a violent lurch then he collapsed onto the floor with a thud. Petrified and crying, I began to make my way to him, but before even one step landed he rose rapidly as if his body were attached to strings and someone above I couldn't see was pulling him skyward. Immediately, his eyes shot open and widened to a certain velocity I knew not possible. They rolled back into his head and he emitted a high-pitched screech of agony that pierced through my body like ice down my throat. Then, with another nauseating lurch his entire body began to boil. Fur grew briskly through his pale skin, covering ever patch with thick, brown hair. His face began to lengthen, his nose blacken, eyes amplify. His small human hands swelled to massive, trembling paws as pencil long claws developed at the fingertips.  
  
I quivered with horror as what I knew as a father transformed into a monstrous wolf creature. Just as the feeling began to creep back into my toes, the beast's nose twitched and its gigantic muzzle directed its attention towards me. I shook under its gaze, not knowing whether to run or stay perfectly still.  
  
Suddenly, a thud met the floor making it vibrate violently and tore me away from my panicking thoughts. I gawked upwards and saw that the werewolf had begun to make its way to me, the ground thundering and shaking fiercely under its step.  
  
Every inch of my body froze out of terror.  
  
Stomp.  
  
Tears leaked onto my pale cheeks, trickling down onto my fuzzy, violet nightgown.  
  
Stomp.  
  
My throat constricted, not allowing noise to seep through.  
  
Stomp.  
  
My lip quaked as the brutes colossal paws reached down to my waist, lifting me up with ease. It's mouth opened, froth dripping from the inch-long fangs onto my ashen forehead, and it let out a low, rumbling growl. Before I could release a scream of fear, I felt its daggers drill themselves through my nightgown into my skin with ease.  
  
Black.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I like to think that if my father hadn't bitten me that night that my life would be different. That I wouldn't be a werewolf, I wouldn't be oppressed and mistreated like one, that I would be at least a bit more normal. But, as my mother said, I'll "just have to cope."  
  
Unfortunately, being a werewolf isn't even the oddest thing about me. My mother, Lena Ambros, is a rare species of fairy, the Whites, which live deep within the sub-zero temperatures of the Himalayas. These human-sized fairies possess miraculous powers that most fully trained adult wizards can't even fathom. Known for their typically silvery blonde hair, icy sapphire eyes and extremely gigantic, transparent wings, they keep out of human contacts and rarely interfere with anything else that can talk.  
  
Oddly enough, my mother was part of the royal family that ruled over the entire population. Yet she couldn't understand why she wasn't able to leave and explore the world. So, one night, when she was about 21, she ripped out her wings (a totally non-painful ordeal) and snuck out on the back of her pet Pegasus, Chipper. Together, they soared the entire length to Europe and landed off the coast of Britain. Taking a quick breather and after my mother quickly hid Chipper's wings, they rode to the nearest city, London.  
  
She could barely contain herself with the joy she felt, being able to explore the city with no cares. Preferring to ride Chipper instead of take a cab, she investigated every twist and turn of the metropolis, until one fateful night, she stumbled into a tiny wizards tavern/restaurant, The Sparkling Dragon. Sitting down at the bar, she was greeting by a handsomely tall bartender, James, my future father.  
  
Buying a place on the outskirts of the city (luckily near a barn where Chipper still lives), my mother moved in. Sooner or later, James joined her. They loved each other to the core, and the first year was pure quixotic romance. Passionate candle-lit dinners, horseback rides through the orchard by their house, loving strolls through busy London. My father continued his job as a bartender and my mother found a small job at the nearby stables as a stable hand no less where she was able to take care of many of the city carriage horse along with many others. Luckily she had pocketed enough money from her family's royal fortune and they were never at a loss for cash.  
  
Unfortunately, my father had kept a severe secret from Lena, and her to him. James was a werewolf, and at least once a month would disappear to the Ministry of Magic building to change in a secluded room where he would be free of people to bite. Yet my mother, being smart for who she was, figured it out and was outraged with him for not telling her. On the verge of a messy split up, they held on and Lena became pregnant, with me. Driving on, I was born at home. Yet when my father leaned down to pick me up for the first time, two deep, 3 inch long scars were already in place of my back. My mother had relentlessly forgotten to add the fact that she was a fairy and that any offspring of hers would be too.  
  
Within about two weeks I had grown miniature-sized fairy wings and my mother was forced to explain her background. Their relationship immediately crumbled. I knew that they loved each other deep down, but their entire relationship was built on lies that kept popping through the seemingly peaceful bond.  
  
By the time I was around 6, Lena had packed her bags and left 3 days before my 7th birthday. That same night, my father bit me accidentally and I regrettably became a werewolf along with my father. I was no longer 'daddy's little girl' I, once a month, grew into a gruesome, full-sized beast. I matured quickly, and at the age of 11, I was sent off to a wizarding school in Northern Ireland. They rejected me after a year, saying I was "too difficult to handle because" I was "too much work to have to keep up with." Aggravated by the whole situation, we moved to the outskirts of New York City in America. I again, was sent to another wizarding school that once again, rejected me a year later.  
  
Year after year we moved and year after year another school refused me. I became well traveled however. I had gone to schools in New York and San Francisco in the US, Sydney in Australia and a small school on a small island in the Indies. Each year was a new experience, a new place and my father and I had quite a bit of fun traveling through the cities we lived in. Luckily my mother paid for my schooling so my father kept his earned money for a small apartment. I went home every holiday I could and usually took an extra vacation around February. I left many friends behind, yet am a regular for strange looking birds during the summer. My particular favorites are the toucan-like birds from the Indies, where my friend Kiki lives.  
  
My summer after my 5th year we headed to Greece where we discovered a school on the island of Corsica. Enrolling, I became excited at the fact of a new adventure. We moved instantly to a small farm on the island and at once explored the area. MY first few months at school went well. They had a small area where I was able to transform into a werewolf and keep out of human contact. I made quick friends with a tall boy by the name of Quinn. Yet, having not told him where I went every month, he secretly followed the school nurse and myself to where they held me. Sneaking up, he desperately tried to crawl to where I was. Opening the door to my isolated room, he was met with a full-grown werewolf. Unfortunately for him, I was so restless and bloodthirsty, due to my human less surroundings that I lunged for him and attacked him immediately. Fortunately I am not a normal werewolf. When I transform, my wings surface due to my fairy background and I do appear as a dark brownish color but am of a silver coat. I also still keep in check the fairy characteristic of pure peacefulness and rarely ever bite. So happily for Quinn I just tackled him to the ground and practically severed his left leg off therefore not turning him into a werewolf like myself.  
  
Nevertheless the school was extremely unconvinced at the fact that it was Quinn's fault that he couldn't walk, but mine. "Out of caution" they expelled me and sent me home three days after Quinn's horrifying ordeal. My father held me as I sobbed and sobbed, tremendously distressed at my current circumstances. However, a month after the nightmare, about mid- February, we received a tawny barn owl. It carried a letter from an "Albus Dumbledore" who had gathered the information of what had happened and offered a slot at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I agreed instantly and gleefully my father and we transferred ourselves back to Britain.  
  
My father borrowed a broomstick from a Ministry friend (I had my own, due to the fact that I played Seeker on each Quidditch team at each school); we packed my trunk and owl, Akaisha, and flew to Hogwarts a week after settling down in a lofty, city apartment in London.  
  
What I found at Hogwarts, beyond friends, a good education, a slot on the Quidditch team and amazing skills was something I had found no where else.  
  
Understanding and acceptance.  
  
***  
  
YEAH! End of chapter one. I hope you like, cause I'm actually pretty pleased with it. I'd love SOME REVIEWS, it would really help me with the character of Raven Lunatra. Any suggestions will be greatly accepted and flames will be looked upon as "constructive criticism." Thanks a bunch!!! ~jujubee~ 


End file.
